


Tbh fuck this

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My original intent was to participate in femslash February, but i don't ship any lesbian ships, s oHave some gender dysphoric Jeremy, because my gender dysphoria has been out the window and i want  otfucking d i eAlsoOmfffMichael's transphobic towards jeremy, only seeing him as a girl.





	Tbh fuck this

**Author's Note:**

> My original intent was to participate in femslash February, but i don't ship any lesbian ships, s o  
> Have some gender dysphoric Jeremy, because my gender dysphoria has been out the window and i want otfucking d i e
> 
>  
> 
> Also  
> Omfff  
> Michael's transphobic towards jeremy, only seeing him as a girl.

Jeremy cringed, feeling the tightness around his chest loosen, and Michael's intoxicating words fill his head.   
"Marcy you know your so much prettier without this keeping you all bound together" Micheal hummed softly, moving from Jeremy's chest, unbound and open for Michael to see, running his hand through Jeremy's mop of a pixie cut "see" Michael grinned.   
Jeremy forced a sad smile, nodding lightly.   
"We wouldn't want a beautiful body like yours to go to waste" another nod followed Michael's statement.   
Turning around, Jeremy brushed past Michael, seating himself on their bed, curling into himself.   
"Mikey" Jeremy hummed softly, digging his palm to the side of his face.   
He whined when Michael stripped of his own clothes, leaving himself in his hoodie and boxers, flipping the light switch off, and situating himself close to Jeremy, running his arm up and down Jeremy's arm. 

"I love you, marcy"   
Jeremy nod, tears welling.   
"Love you to, Mikey"


End file.
